oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerium Raviere
History Growing up was never easy for Vanessa. Her parents always seemed to be a perpetual loop of being broke and always having to be on the move, as they owe someone some money. Hopping from city to city, Vanessa was open to many schools, but with how fast they moved she never had time to make any friends. Dad - Gambles Mom - works at a bar, drinks Dad gets in trouble with Kiyoshi Takayama, not paying on time, family struggles to keep it together get part time job to help pay off the debt, get a visit from Takayama take shady jobs to pay off her and her families debt, along with working at a pet shop Appearance Valerium is a somewhat taller girl, simply coming to the height of 5'0" and was on the thinner side, at a weight of 103lbs. She has exceptionally long, auburn hair that stops at just about her rear and is naturally straight hair. She normally wears a part of it braided and flowing into a high side ponytail and fringe bangs. Her face held an innocent vibe to it with her slightly roundish chin and puffier cheeks. Her skin was unblemished and seemed to hold a naturally flushed rosiness on her cheeks and lips. Sticking with the red theme, Valerium's eyes were a shining vermilion, almost gem-like. Her mission clothes usually consist of a form fitting black dress that stops about mid-thigh, with yellow accents lining it and buttoning down the front. Around her bust area, the dress opens, showing a white, button up collared shirt. Wrapped around her neck, she wears a long red tie, mostly to try and look more formal and older than she really was. She wears open-topped gloves, that share the black and yellow accents and black tights that go up the full length of her legs with black and yellow chunky, low heels. Her formal wear consists of a loose black strapless dress with a low, sweetheart neckline, the front of the dress cutting off and flowing longer towards the back, underneath layered with the same material. A black ribbon ties from her waist and wraps around her shoulder, connecting to the back, holding the dress upright. She pairs this with a black collar wrapped around her neck, a small bell hanging from it and chiming softly with her movements. Finishing the outfit, she wears black tights and maroon pumps. She usually wears her hair straight down, away from the less childish side braid pony, when she does this, it's easy to see just how long her auburn hair really is. Her swim wear consists of a black full body bathing suit, per usual to her attire. It cuts just underneath her breasts with small diamond accents, along with cuts on either of her sides, tied with a bow. She usually wraps a black ribbon around her upper thigh(s). Sometimes she can be seen wearing a similar bathing suit, but as a two piece. She normally wears her hair up into a high pony when in her bathing attire. Her work attire is that what is typical to find in a Maid Café, a maid outfit. Sometimes she is required to wear little headpieces for whatever special occasion may be going on at the time, but otherwise it's just the normal, short maid outfit with black tights. Her casual attire, rarely see as she is either always on a mission or working to pay off her debts, is a dark purple sweater with black jeans and white sneakers. With how much she is always busy and on the run, she just wants to relax. Not many know, but Valerium does in fact wear glasses. When alone or off duty, she stows away the contacts and throws on a pair of nerdy glasses, it tends to make her look much more childish, so she normally hides the fact that she has them. This is outfit is, of course, only really at home. Otherwise, her next outfit is a short skirt of some kind along with a tucked in shirt. Sometimes it does get pretty cold in Japan, to which she'll usually pull out a long, brown or black coat, stopping at her mid-thigh. She usually wraps around a red scarf around her neck, adorned with small, yellow flowers. She's usually wearing some sort of skirt or her work attire, followed by black tights and her, preferred, chunky heels. Sometimes she'll wear her hair down, or up in it's side pony style. Mostly depends on the mood she would be in that day or how much time she had to prepare getting ready. Personality Valerium has a strange personality. She is normally a serious girl, acting much older for her age and this is shown when she is on a mission, focusing everything on her target and not letting anything ruin it or get in the way. * Serious * Stern * Unsympathetic * Strict When in the presence of people, and not on a mission, her personality takes a whole different turn, changing from stone cold and serious to a bubbly, childish girl. Everyone, in Japan and even all around the world, are fans of the cute, frilled pink girls who say "Nya!~" or cutesy ways of calling randoms big brothers or big sisters...Valerium took on this persona. She acts exactly like the cutesy girls that everyone likes...in the hopes of being liked back. Valerium gets to practice this easily, as she works at a Maid Café, where it is a code to act cute and innocent. She will do almost anything to get someone to like her. * Bubbly * Cute * Lively * Carefree Friends & Family Abigail Raviere - Valerium's Mother, works at a bar, developed a drinking problem Richard Raviere - Valerium's Father, earns his living by gambling, lost big and owes a lot of money to Kiyoshi Takayama. John Murphy also known as "Player 1" - Valerium met him on an online video game. They haven't met in real life yet, but she's learned that they live nearish to each other. Even though they're strangers in the real world, Valerium trusts him somewhat, willing to share some of her secrets with him. Hogo - Valerium's dog. He's been with her ever since her parents had gotten into serious debt, him being one of the issues of the problem. She loves him dearly and feels completely safe with him at her side. She named him Hogo, which translates to Protect. Kiyoshi Takayama - Helped her father with money in their time of need. Valerium has taken some of the debt to help her father and tries to get the money to Takayama on time for her father. She does most of the dealings between the two. He's not..the nicest of guys, but Valerium definitely wouldn't consider him an enemy, probably because she's a little naive. Aiko Danno - Valerium met Aiko when she had first adventured into a strip club that she probably shouldn't have gone to. Aiko sought her out in the club, but instead of anything sexual happening, they seemed to hit it off in other aspects. Aiko ended up sharing his secrets of some of the runs he does and eventually ended up offering some jobs to her, hoping to help her out with her money problem. Trying one out, Valerium had a blast and wanted more, Aiko quickly becoming her source for the jobs. In their free time, when neither of them are working or doing a job, they can be seen hanging out and being the best of friends. Aiko has made a few passes at her, but acts like they're just jokes. Valerium thinks he likes her, but she doesn't know if she feels the same way. Hes slightly addicted to Dream Chips, wanting to escape reality. Haruko Hinata - A divorced Police Chief that Valerium met when she got kicked out of the strip club the first time she went. She ended up throwing a fit when they tried to kick her out, calling the cops and causing Haruko to appear. He took her down to the Police Department to call her parents to come pick her up and they ended up hitting it off, Valerium easily able to open up about her terrible home life. Haruko took pity on her and offers her to stay at his apartment if she ever needs to escape, as he is normally not there for most of the time. Over the few years, he's opened up to her as well, sometimes even telling her about some of the recents crimes going on throughout the city. He sees her as a daughter and probably trusts her a little too much, probably would do almost anything she asks...within reason. He has a bit of a drinking problem, but not as bad as her mother. Enemies & Rivals List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations * Attention * Affection Additional Information * Valerium actually wears contacts, not having the best vision that she could have. When alone in her apartment, she stows away the tiny lenses and pulls out a pair of nerdy glasses. If caught in these, she would most defiantly die of embarrassment. * Valerium works at a Maid Café in a semi-shady part of town. It's not that bad of a job, besides the few creeps that come in every once and again. It pays her bills and her debts. She hopes she never sees anyone she knows coming into her cafe. * Valerium has a small Shiba Inu puppy named Hogo, which roughly translates to Protect. Valerium's favorite moments are coming home to her excited pup. Category:Shadowrun Player Characters